


Shh!

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, and him and kevin are only now trying new stuff out, and jacob is very nervous, but not quite that, it's your cliche losing virginity fic, kevin is a sweetheart, okay so jacob is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Five months ago Jacob didn’t even realize he was fully gay until he came to the bright conclusion that he wanted to kiss his best friend more than the recommended daily dose, and now he’s practically on top of that same friend now boyfriend and scared shitless.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 62





	Shh!

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, yet another bit of badly written smut I know, I know.
> 
> As always this work is not meant for people under 18, so please be respectful of that.  
> Also if you find any mistakes please let me know! And go follow me over at @yiendere! on twitter if you wanna request any fic!!
> 
> This is a work of fiction, obviously. This doesn't resemble reality whatsoever and I wanna make that very clear.

The dim light in the room made things a little less scary. Maybe because he wasn’t overexposed or maybe because this felt way more intimate. Not that any moment with Kevin felt something any less than magical, but this is that moment you think about since you’re a teen.  
There are a few occasions that you hope to turn out perfect in your mind, like your first kiss or going to prom. You know, as they teach us in bad Americanized movies.  
But the one most anticipated and perhaps feared one is losing your virginity. They pass around the word like a rumor that it’s supposed to be quick; you won’t last five minutes tops even. Others say it’s a moment you’ll remember forever, especially if it’s with the one.  
And hell, five months ago Jacob didn’t even realize he was fully gay until he came to the bright conclusion that he wanted to kiss his best friend more than the recommended daily dose, and now he’s practically on top of that same friend now boyfriend and scared shitless.  
He didn’t know what to do with his hands; he just kept them pressed tightly to his chest like a mourning widow, waiting what Kevin would do next. So far his boyfriend managed to take him by the hand and sneakily run to his room, knowing damn well his parents were about to go to sleep and quite frankly they have no clue Mr. Jacob Bae is far more than just “that nice and polite kid who moved from Toronto who goes to the same university as our Kevin”, so he knew from the start it would be no biggie to ask his parents if Jacob could stay over a day or two now that he was back home for the holidays. 

Once they moved past the parents issue, Kevin also managed to get them to his room, smaller than Jacob had imagined but he figured they’d sleep glued to each other as they did back in their dorm room. He wasn’t prepared for the hoard of kisses to his lips that followed once the door closed behind them; he once again had his head spinning like that one beyblade he broke in 5th grade, and boy was Kevin capable of stealing his breath that easily.

The fact of the matter is, his boyfriend knew after the second month of being together that Jacob never really done much in his past relationships. And by past relationships, he means that one girl who asked him out once and he had no clue she had a thing for him to begin with but he thought it would be the right thing to do to say yes to the girly, and so he did. How long did that last? About two weeks until Jacob figured out that the thought of him ever seeing a girl naked made his face turn sour, like sucking right out of a lemon.  
And he should have known it by that time. But no, he attempted at a relationship after that… well, a hook up to be more specific. But bad college parties mixed with alcohol, a dirty bathroom stall and a girl he barely knew because she never really went to classes isn’t Jacob’s ideal way of getting the job done.

So he remembers texting Sangyeon, knowing that even if he did attend that hellish party he would still be sober enough to take him home and tell him shhhh it’s okay, and he texted him in a hurry and with many typos saying how a girl tried to touch his dick and now he was scared and could they please go home.

Moral of the story, Jacob Bae never had a relationship, never had sex, and he’s very fucking gay. And that takes us to today.

And today Kevin really wasn’t holding back with the way his hands wandered all over Jacob’s body, all nooks and crannies being explored and Jacob was dizzy. Kevin was way too good at whatever he was doing, from kissing him hungrily and sloppily but surprisingly sexy at the same time, to him palming at the very obvious bulge already formed in Jacob’s sweatpants. Maybe he should feel embarrassed by it but his boyfriend had seen the effects he has on him before, and he was extremely proud of making Jacob this damn hard.

“Babe…” Jacob somehow managed to blurt out in between heavy kisses and moans “Slow, please… if you keep touching me like that I’ll just come undone” he tried to counter his own words with a nervous laugh but he wasn’t even joking, he knew he would come in his pants if Kevin kept touching him so vigorously.

Then the aggressiveness and sloppiness of kisses stopped, all too abrupt and leaving them both panting and feeling hot already.  
“Gosh, uh…” Kevin spoke, shutting his eyes in perhaps shame or nervousness, but dare Jacob say he looked absolutely adorable “Sorry, I got so carried away… I just…” His hands wavered around like he was catching flies or in this case words to describe what he was feeling “I kept thinking about touching you all day. Even when we were with my parents… you looked so fucking hot”

Now, how someone could spill such a thing and still manage to look so innocent, Jacob didn’t know, but Kevin was just standing there with his head between his hands and a slight blush peaking on his cheeks.  
They both stood there for a second, like trying to figure out which one had the courage to speak next and make a move until Kevin spoke again “Wanted to just… suck you off right there. Wait for them to leave the room and get on my knees and-“  
“Keb, please…” His hand reached out for Kevin’s wrist, pulling him closer to him. His eyes remained shut upon hearing the filth that came from his lover’s mouth, and it was becoming a hard time (no pun intended) to control his growing dick inside his pants. 

“You know I want all that, right?” When finally opening his eyes, his Kevin was right there so impossibly close to him, eyes watery and puppy like looking straight at him and Jacob could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. How cliché.  
The hand still pressed on Kevin’s wrist slowly let go and roamed up to cup his face with both his hands, leaning forward to press much softer kisses than before.  
Kevin softened to the touch, a characteristic whimper escaping his lips each time they kissed so deeply. He wouldn’t say it out loud but he was as nervous as Jacob was for this. It’s not about the fact Kevin has done this before, because he’d rather forget the past times he did it, but mostly because this meant that they trusted each other to a level that they didn’t trust nobody else.

He pressed his hands to Jacob’s much broader chest, squeezing just lightly, fumbling nervously with his fingers as he spoke “Yeah, me too… but only if you’re ready. And comfortable” He ramble a bit, seeing how his encouraging and found words stole a smile from Jacob’s face.  
Taking a deep breath and fighting a bit with the knot of words mixed in his head, Jacob nodded “Let’s just… go with it. There’s no rush, right?”

“Yeah, no rush! Of course…” Kevin smiled, daring to take a step back and towards the oh so inviting bed waiting for them “Let’s maybe just… you know” his gestures were vague but Jacob understood almost right away.  
Well, he understood that Kevin was indeed a nervous mess and that egotistically made him feel better about the fact his heart was about to burst out through his ass, but also he understood that Kevin just wanted to make him feel comfortable.  
What he didn’t expect was for Kevin to be bold for the fifth time that night and take his shirt off with an ease he wasn’t expecting. And it’s not like he has never seen his boyfriend’s bare torso, he had and he will continue to feel a rush of blood go straight down to his dick each time he sees the soft skin of his chest and right down below the lovely abs he’s been working on for months now. But he wasn’t exactly ready to see his boyfriend’s mood change so easily and his aura shift to one much more seductive, with the way he then sat down on the bed inviting Jacob over with his index finger. 

And God, did he bite his lip? Jacob could have sworn he did, either that or his cock was doing all the thinking from now on. He walked over to the edge of the bed where Kevin looked up at him, shirtless and angelic as ever, hands moving fast to the fabric of Jacob’s long hoodie that he so desperately wanted off of him all day long.  
Jacob took the hint, he wasn’t as oblivious as he seemed, and helped Kevin pull his hoodie up and over his shoulder, throwing it down on the floor next to the other’s shirt.

Kevin didn’t mean to stare, but he couldn’t help it and who’s gonna sue him for it? His fingertips soon were pressing on the hard chocolate like abs of his boyfriend, the temptation to bite and suck down marks on his skin was so high he almost felt intoxicated by his own thoughts. He was biting down a moan, his palms roaming up his lover’s chest to play lightly with his nipples and earning him a sound he was longing to hear. Jacob couldn’t help but feel his entire body shiver and burn under the touch of his boyfriend, his skin feeling too sensitive to the touch.  
Kevin’s gentle fingers flicking his nipples caught him off guard and he didn’t expect such a caress to evoke the sound that came out of him. He wanted to apologize for it, for he felt ashamed for being so easy to arouse, but he knew he didn’t have to. That’s his Kevin there with him, and they both want this so bad.

“Can I…? Kevin looked up through hooded lids, lips parted and indicating what his intentions were. He looked so sinful, so sexy, and yet so innocent for asking such a simple question.  
Jacob just nodded yet again, giving Kevin full permission to do as he pleased. And his lover didn’t hesitate to press open-mouthed kisses to his skin, making his quiver at the wet touch. Kevin licked each stripe of skin while maintaining eye contact and Jacob doesn’t know how his knees haven’t given up on him yet. No one should be allowed to look this hot while simply kissing him, nope.

Kevin’s skilled tongue dared to wander a little further down, right above the waistband of his grey sweatpants, fingers tapping over it. His eyes were on Jacob once again, a soft smile appearing on his face and the thought he knows both of them had. But suddenly, Kevin just completely let go of his man, body moving over to the middle of the bed, back pressed down on the mattress and legs open right in front of his boyfriend. And if Jacob’s heart didn’t explode before, it was going to explode now

“Baby?” Kevin’s voice was pure honey and silk, and Jacob was hypnotized  
“Hm?”  
“Undress me” was all Kevin said, and Jacob stumbled on his words. Jacob might have touched Kevin in the past, but only over his underwear, so basically he has only an idea of what his boyfriend looks like naked. But still, his fingers tug at his lover’s pants, trying to pull them down completely, watching as Kevin has his hands thrown over his head, lips parted and looking way too delicious, and his eyes observing Jacob’s every move. 

Nothing prepared Jacob for the sight before him; his boyfriend looking like sin itself, pants now pulled all the way down and no underwear to be seen, cock almost all the way hard pressed flat against his tummy, legs spread open and knees bent giving Jacob a full view. He had no clue if he drooled in the process, he probably did, but he just wanted all of Kevin. Wanted to have him in his mouth, wanted to be inside him, he wanted all.

“You’re gorgeous…” was all he managed to say in a shaky breath, heart pounding in his ears.  
“I was going for hot, but thank you baby” Kevin chuckled lowly, wavering his knees a bit in the air, his cock twitching occasionally against his stomach “I want you so bad, Jacob…”

God, he was weak. Jacob Bae was weak. He pressed a knee down on the mattress, getting between his lover’s legs and soaking in the view of Kevin being completely at his mercy. His shaky hand hovered over Kevin’s cock, hesitating if he should just go for it and touch it for real for the first time.  
“You can do whatever you want with me, baby” Came a reassuring voice from beneath him, taking hold of his wrist and placing Jacob’s hand down on his cock “Touch me, please…”.  
And Jacob swallowed hard. The realization that he was touching his boyfriend in such an intimate way suddenly hit him. His cock was so hard in his palm, pulsing and twitching every so often. He slowly started pumping the head, fingers in a loose grip from how unsure he was of how he could make Kevin feel good. 

“I trust you, baby. Do as you please” Kevin was always so sweet and encouraging Jacob could swear his heart got ten times bigger from all the love he had stored for him. He smiled weakly; taking shaky deep breaths to calm himself down but the unholy vision of Kevin spread out for him wasn’t helping. Suddenly, a hand was also on his own hard cock, caressing over the material of his sweatpants.

A gasp came out of his lips at his boyfriend’s sudden move, his hand feeling way too good on his cock.  
“Not fair” Kevin whimpered, tugging at the aim of his boyfriend’s pants “Take these off. Need your cock…” 

And the message was pretty clear, but why did Jacob become even more anxious than before? Maybe it’s the fact he’s about to be completely naked in front of the man he loves the most in the world, or maybe it’s the fact he’s scared he might not like what he sees.  
Either way, there’s no turning back and Jacob is already pulling at his own uncomfortable and tight sweatpants and taking them all the way down his legs and past his feet.´

His heart was racing faster than it ever did, knowing he was so exposed in front of Kevin. He sat on his knees back on the bed, Kevin placing his own legs comfortably around Jacob’s waist to keep them close

“Ah fuck…” The younger spoke in a half moan, his eager hand reaching out to fully wrap itself around Jacob’s hard cock. He wouldn’t consider himself the biggest dude out there, nor was he small by any means, but no one could blame him for fearing being made fun of his size somehow.  
That didn’t seem to be the case with the way Kevin was making himself comfortable sitting down instead on laying in front of Jacob, his skilled hand going up and down Jacob’s cock 

“I fucking love your cock” He whispered against the other’s lips, so dangerously close he could taste his breath on him. Jacob was close to seeing stars.  
“So fucking perfect for me… so big” with each pump he made sure he dragged his hand slowly on the tip, squeezing it just enough to earn lovely whimpers from a blushing Jacob “Can’t wait to taste it… or better yet, can’t wait to have you inside me” 

That almost made it for Jacob right there if he didn’t place his hand over Kevin’s and stopped him right there  
“C-Close… I’m so close” His voice was weak, his brows furred and face pleading for release but he didn’t want it just yet. He wanted it to last, he wanted to be able to be inside Kevin.

Once Jacob’s grip loosened around Kevin’s wrist, he went back to work; this time so slow and agonizing it only made Jacob want to buck his hips against his hand  
“Oh, God… Kevin” And they both stared right at each other’s eyes, both hungry for each other and so much lust inside them they could get lost at that moment.  
“Yes, baby?” His voice was too tender for someone who was making him feel things he never once felt before “Shh, you’re okay baby. It’s okay”

And Jacob shook his head in disapproval, it wasn’t okay. At all. He planned this night in his head for days on end, scenarios that perhaps made no sense but in his hopeless romantic mind it did. And he was afraid he was lacking, he was disappointing Kevin.  
“But I’m so close, I don’t wanna…” Kevin shushed him up with a kiss, his tongue licking up his mouth so easily and stealing a shaky moan from the desperate boy

And without much warning, his hand picked up a steady rhythm again, Jacob’s voice immediately breaking in the process “O-Oh God, Kevin… Kevin”  
His little cries for Kevin only made the other move faster, their lips almost glued to each other the entire time as Kevin watched with lustful eyes his lover’s face of pleasure. And Jacob was beautiful like this, bucking his hips uncontrollably against a pre-cum slicked hand, grip firm and tight on his overly sensitive cock

“Wanna come for me, baby?” Kevin could feel how erratic Jacob’s movements were, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer and that on itself turned him on beyond belief. His free hand was now placed on Jacob’s back, steadying him enough so the boy could fuck himself against his hand.

“Yes, yes yes I’m so close…. “His hands reach out to cup Kevin’s face, kissing him all over, words only above a whisper “So close, Kevin please…. Kevin”

With a final cry for Kevin’s name, mouth dropped open and a moan filled room, Jacob came all over his boyfriend’s hand and stomach, shaking slightly at how sensitive he felt right after.  
His head never felt so light, his mind wasn’t even there. He pressed his head on Kevin’s shoulder, regaining his breath slowly.

“You did so well for me, baby” Kevin smiled, his mind replaying the image of Jacob’s pleasure planted on his face the entire time.  
“I’m sorry…” the older managed to say, head still foggy and ears ringing.  
“Sorry for what?” Kevin was genuinely confused at the other’s remark, leaning his head to the side to try and face Jacob. The other hesitantly lifted his head, feeling red all over his face from embarrassment but also so much love for the one staring back at him. 

“I feel like… I kinda ruined the mood? I came… really fast…. And you, you didn’t get to come”  
Before Jacob could speak more nonsense, Kevin cut him off in good Kevin fashion  
“Hey, stop stop stop! No, none of that” He made Jacob look back at him by cupping his hand on his chin and lifting his head, causing Jacob to roll his eyes and chuckle at his boyfriend  
“We said there’s no rush, right?” Jacob nodded “Then why do you wanna get the deed done in one go, man?” And Jacob couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“But I’m for real, Jacob… we have plenty of time to get down and dirty-“  
“Oh, God…”  
“Shh, I’m talking” they both laughed, just enjoying each other’s embrace for the meantime “So… let’s take things at our own rhythm. No pressure, no rush. Got it?”  
And Jacob smiled fondly at his boyfriend “Got it”

With a content smile on his face, Kevin kissed a tired and sweaty Jacob with as much energy as they both had left in them

“But you know what I also got? Your cum on my hand, so I either lick ir orrrr-“  
“Oh my God Kevin, let’s just go clean ourselves okay?”


End file.
